Retreating In A Different Direction
by KittyMarks
Summary: Konohas junchuriki is kidnapped at a young age by a certain Snake Sannin. He is trained in both Shinobi and Kunoichi arts. Years later he's back along with his master to destroy the village they both hate . . . May turn out to be OroNaru.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay dokey, I just want to get a few things straight. I am not making a 'Super-Naruto' story, yes he is going to be strong, he has to be! I am being completely realistic when you think about it. Naruto had amazing chakra supplies when he was a genin, Jounin nearly kage level supplies. He had a sloppy, but kinda effective taijutsu style that he basicaly thought himself from the scraps he could learn. He learned the Kagebunshin, a kinjustu within a few hours. Considering no-one bothered to teach him he was brilliant.

And when anyone took the time to teach him he soaked it all in like a sponge. He learnt the Rasengan in two weeks. The toad summoning in less that a month, perfected the Rasengan before he was sixteen and became a sage better that Jiraiya before he was sixteen also. He is a bonafied genius and I think that with the right training and guidance durning his childhood he could have become a prodigy rival to Uchiha Itachi! Neji and Sasuke don't have nothing on Naruto. Bloodlines? Cursed seals? He pwns them all without any of that crap.

And that is the opinion I am basing this fic on.

Thank you for your time! (^_^)

Please read an review.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did the Yondaime would be alive, Sasuke would be dea- No! He would be married to Sakura and they would have loads of pink haired annoying emo babies! Also Kakashi would be blonde . . . . enough said.

_______________________________________________________________________________

The wind howled and ripped trough the trees, or what was left of them. Nearly the entire forest was destroyed, razed to the ground. Traces of demonic energy still lingered in the air, tainting the area.

It was a disaster zone, the ground was burnt black and the trees were charred stumps, just beyond that was a village that was, for the most part, unharmed. The buildings darkened with ash and soot.

"To think the Kyuubi did this much damage." a tall figure murmered, running a hand through his long, black hair as he admired the view. "Pity it didn't destroy the village completely though". The man added as he lept across the few trees that were left, masking his chakra signature. He had gotten a tip from one of his informants that there was something very valuble here.

He slinked into the village, marveling at the state of it. Desperate shinobi hopped from one roof to the next, repairing houses and fixing roads. Many people, ninja and civillian alike were running around locating the bodies of loved ones. Grief striken widows and orphans sat in the broken shells of their houses, clutching clothes or toys of the deceased all the while keening in anguish.

The man chuckled to himself as he moved in the direction of a large red tower, unmarred by the ash and filth that covered the rest of the structures. It stood proud, lording its well being over the other smaller beings. It was the Hokages tower. The man scaled the side of it and hopped in through a window on the fourth floor. It was in here, the thing he was looking for.

The man crept across the room and out into the halway, there were two jounin guarding a room three doors down. The mans pale lips twitched upwards into a smirk. Childs play. Within five seconds the jounin slumped back against the wall, their eyes blank and their necks broken.

"Kukuku" the man chuckled as he walked over to a small, pale blue cradle in the centre of the room. Inside the cradle was a small blond baby. It had lightly tanned skin and three whisker like scars marred the smooth skin of its cheeks, its incredibly blue eyes stared up at the man curiously before the child promptly threw its arms up in a silent demand to be hugged.

The man stooped down and picked up the odd baby, the child gripped the white material of the mans shirt in its tiny hands as it burrowed its head in his chest. The man petted the childs head like one would a puppy before shunshin-ing away, leaving an empty cradle, rocking slightly in the wind left by the open window.

_______________________________________________________________________________

**(In a small village in on the border of the Land of Wind)**

"Orochimaru-sama, you called for me?" a woman with pale blond hair asked kneeling before the dark haired man. Orochimaru smirked at the woman and she shivered. He held out a small blond haired baby and the woman took him, gently soothing the child who had started to whimper.

"Miyabi." he called and the woman snapped to attention." That is a very special baby, I want him cared for and thought the rudamentary kunoichi skills as soon as he is able. I will be back for him in five years." he drawled, his amber eyes flashed as the woman raised a hesitant hand, like she was in a class and he the teacher.

"What is it?" he snapped and the woman flinched.

"I-its just that . . . did you say kunoichi?" she asked and the snaked sannin smirked again and nodded. "Do I need to repeat myself?" he asked and the blond haired woman shook her head furiously and bowed again with the baby in her arms.

"Good." he nodded and dissapeared. Miyabi looked down at the baby, his blue eyes boring into her orange ones. Suddenly the baby giggled, opening its mouth and laughing a gummy laugh. The woman smiled down at him, dormant maternal instincts kicking in as she kissed his forehead.

"It think I'll call you Kiyomi, my little beauty." she murmered standing and walking out of the room. The baby in her arms snuggled closer to her and drifted of the sleep almost imediatly. The woman chuckled and fixed the blanket around the baby.

"Your an interesting one Kiyo-chan" Miyabi said with a spring in her step as she walked back to her house, Unaware of the dark figure watching her from a distance.

"Kiyomi eh? Well, it fits in with what I have planned" Orochimaru said as he slipped back into the shadows and headed for the Land of Rice. He had some negotiating to do with the local lord. If all went well Orochimaru would be on his way to creating a new Hidden Village, if not . . . well he'd still be on his way to creating a new Hidden Village and the Land of Rice would be down a Fuedle lord.

_______________________________________________________________________________

**(Three Years Later)**

"Kiyomi come back here!" Miyabi yelled as a small blonde child ran down the street. The villagers all chuckled as the blonde ran past and attempted to catch it. The child evaded all their attempts until a tall, brown haired mans hands shot out and wrapped around the blue eyed toddlers waist.

"Kiyo-chan, your Kaa-sans been running all over the place looking for you" the man scolded though his pale blue eyes were warm as he sat the three year old on his hip. The blonde grinned up at him displaying white, even teeth.

"I know Kuro-kun" the blonde chirped and the man ruffled the toddlers long locks with a chuckle. "Of course you do" he said shaking his head just as a woman with long, sliver/blond hair and orange eyes jogged over to the pair. Kurosaki looked at the woman with faint blush on his cheeks.

Miyabi ran over to the man and took Kiyomi off him. She frowned at the little blonde who smoothed the ends of its kimono anxiously. Miyabi fought back a coo, her little beauty looked so adorable. Kurosaki coughed and backed away into the crowd where a few of his friends elbowed him jokingly. He scowled at them and looked away, his cheeks burning again.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" Miyami asked sternly, looking at the blonde who pouted and crossed its arms over its chest. It was even harder now as the blondes cuteness factor went up a notch. Miyabi would have to be vigalint, she was the one to teach the little blond how to use its looks to its advantage after all.

"Im sorry Kaa-chan." the child muttered looking up at its mother with wide blue eyes. "Can we go home now?". Miyabi laughed and kissed her childs forehead.

"Of course sweetie" she said and they dissapeared in a swirl of leaves and dust. The villagers just shook their heads and laughed about the Miyabis little 'girls' antics. They all knew Miyabi was a shinobi and that she didn't belong to any Hidden Village but they didn't mind. She was a medic-nin and when ever a villager was injured they went to her. Miyabi was a god-send according to the villagers.

Kurosaki looked at the settling dust with a far-away look on his face. The man was the local blacksmith. He was slim instead of bulky like most blacksmiths but he had the strenght to back up his build. He was very skilled at metal working but very unskilled with keeping secrets. Everyone in the village knew of his crush on Miyabi but they'd be damned if he actually cracked the orange eyed beautys cold facade enough to get her to return his feelings.

_______________________________________________________________________________

Miyabi sat her son down on his chair and started to brush his hair, the child liked to let his shoulder lenght locks run wild instead of keeping them nice and neat in a ribbon. All of the village thought the Kiyomi was a girl and Miyabi let them. Her son did look femine with his slim build, long blond hair and big blue eyes. Plus the fact she liked to dress him up in girls clothing. All that and his name usualy made people think he was female.

As per Orchimarus orders Miyabi had started to teach Kiyomi kunoichi skills when he was two. He was a very intelligent child and understood exactly what was being asked of him. So he knew exactly how to dress himself in a kimono, arange his hair in the best way to show off his features and apply make up. He also knew flower aranging and what Miyabi called 'The Cuteness Factor', which was Kiyomi using her looks to her advantage.

Along with these Kiyomi knew how to throw Kunai and Shuirken accuratly and when he turned four Miyabi would start him on chakra control. He had an enourmous amount of chakra for a three year old so he would have to learn control as soon as possible. Kiyomi turned to his mother when she finished brushing his hair.

"Can I go take a nap now?" he asked and Miyabi nodded. The blond took off down the hallway and into his room. Miyabi had gotten him into the habit of asking permission to do things. It would not do when Orochimaru came for him for Kiyomi to just go off by himself or ignore orders. Miyabi sighed. It always made her sad to think that her son would be leaving in two years.

She hoped that Orochimaru might let her go with him though she knew it was improbable. This village was on the border between the Land of Wind and the Land of Rice. She recieved reports from Kabuto, a new recruit of Orochimarus, that the snake sannin was setting up a Hidden Village in the Land of Rice. So this village would probably end up being a stop-point between the two Lands. Orochimaru would need an informant here to tell him what was going on.

Idily Miyabi wondered where she would be if Orochimaru hadn't saved her all those years ago. She had been fourteen and on her first B-rank mission. It was to escort a merchant into Iwa and protect him and his goods from enemy nin. Her team was attacked by a group of missing-nin called the 'Akuma no Iwa' (Demons of Stone). They killed off her team and sensei and were about to rape her when Orochimaru killed them and saved her. She owed him her life.

Miyabi walked into Kiyomis room to see him lying on his futon with his golden hair splayed about his head like a halo. His eyes were half closed and she could see little half moons of blue beneath his lashes. He was such a beautiful little boy and she loved him like she was his biological mother. Miyabi softly closed the door and smiled.

"Good night Kiyo-chan" she whispered.

_______________________________________________________________________________

**(Two Years Later)**

Kurosaki looked up as Kiyomi entered his shop. Her long blonde hair was tied back in a pony tail and she wore a pretty, dark blue kimono that complemented her eyes. She was five years old now and every inch of the beauty her mother was. Kurosaki put down his hammer and turned to the little girl. She wrinkled her nose at the heat coming off the small furnace against the wall.

"Hello Kiyomi, what can I do for you?" he asked and the girl handed him a list, he read it and sighed before walking to the back of the shop where he kept the shinobi supplies. He came back with several sets of Kunai, Shuirken, ninja wire and a sharpening stone. He tied them all up in a parcel and handed them over to the waiting blonde

"Your Kaa-san still want you to be a kunoichi?" he asked running a hand through his short hair. Kiyomi nodded and took the bundle. She smiled at the blacksmith who smiled back. It was hard not to smile at such an adorable face. All happy and bright, like the sun.

"Thank you Kuro-kun. Kaa-san wanted to know if you would like to come to dinner with us tonight." Kiyomi said tucking the parcel under one arm. Kurosakis face brightened and he beamed at her.

"Sure thing, the usual time?" he asked and Kiyomi nodded with a small smile on her face. Kurosaki had been coming to dinner at Miyabis place for about a year now. He came over once a week and Kiyomi suspected that Miyabi was secretly dating Kurosaki. This was

The blacksmith grinned and waved at her as she left the sweltering heat of the shop and into the cool spring weather outside. Kurosaki watched her go with a fond smile as he thought about what he was going to wear tonight.

_______________________________________________________________________________

Orochimaru was not a very patient man, he liked to get what he wanted when he wanted. No exceptions. So he was quite understandably pissed off when the creation of Otokagure was taking longer than usual. As predicted the Fuedle lord had opposed to Orochimaru making a Hidden Village in the neutral Land of Rice. So the snake sannin killed him and opointed one of his subordinates as the new Feudle lord.

The main part of the village was up and running and already inhabited by many missing-nin and shinobi Orochimaru had 'rescued' and trained himself. The other parts of Otokagure were scattered across the Land of Rice in the form of many secret bases. However the village, being fairly new was not getting a steady income and some of the shinobi had begun to leave.

Right now Orochimaru was talking to some Elders of large villages situated around the Land of Wind. He was in a henge to look like an old merchant and he was recounting a tale of the great shinobi of Otokagure and how they charged a lot cheaper for missions than the other hidden villages he'd been too.

Orochimaru had several clones out disguised as civillians praising his village to the high heavens. This way more and more people would hear of Oto and then the village would get more missions. It was a good plan. Now that that was in motion the snake sannin had to go check on another plan, a plan he had set up five years ago. He was a little late to collect his newest pet due to the kinks in getting Oto up off the ground but that was nearly behind him now.

Operation Kitsune was coming into fruitation.

_______________________________________________________________________________


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Bwahahahaha girly Naruto!! Beware! lol. Naruto will be masquerading as a girl for most of this fic, mainly because its fun to write. Also most of the fic will be taking place in Otokagure (Main complex) so there will be alot of minor OCs seeing as Kishimoto never really gave us any sound nin apart from the sound five, the sound team in the chunin exams, Kabuto and Orochimaru so . . . yeah, Ocs gallore.

I just want to say thank you to Salvor-Chan, Eien Kohaku, Gone and Forgotten and Evil Genius for reviewing the last chapter.

In answer to Evil Genius this story is AU so Orochimaru did not join the Akatsuki because he knew they would try to take away Naruto/Kiyomi. They will also only play a minor role in this fic because I plan on making Naruto/Kiyomi, Orochimaru and Kabuto alot stronger than they were in the cannon. There might even be a Naruto/Kiyomi and Kyuubi merge somewhere down the line.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did Orochimaru would dye his hair pink and declare his undying love for fluffy bunnys.

______________________________________________________________________________

Chapter two.

By KittyMarks.

Kiyomi walked back to his house and sighed. His mother kept inviting Kuro-kun over to dinner and yesterday he had caught them kissing before he left when they though he was asleep. It wasn't that he didn't like Kuro-kun, he did. It was just that if this kept up sooner or later Kuro-kun would find out that Kiyomi was a boy and then the entire village would know. Kuro-kun was horrible at keeping secrets.

Kiyomi didn't mind acting like a girl, he liked it, even. He loved his long hair and the kimonos he got to wear were comfortable and pretty to look at. He got treated nicely by all the villagers who felt the need to protect what they saw as a pretty young girl with a perchant for running off on her own. Even his best friends Zuka and Tami thought he was a girl, Zuka blushed whenever he came near and Tami whined about how nice his hair was compare to hers.

The blonde had started learning chakra exersizes when he turned four and he could now walk up trees and run across water. It was a fun way of training, unlike the agility training his mother gave him. She would throw kunai and shuirken at him and expect him to dodge. Needless to say he had gotten good at dodging pretty fast.

Kiyomi entered the house and immediatly knew something was wrong. There were no sounds of his mother bustling around in the kitchen, making lunch. There was no yelled greeting. The house was cold and intimidating. Kiyomi ran from room to room looking for his mother, to no avail, all the rooms were empty.

He frowned as he stood in the sitting room, his elegant eyebrows furrowed as he searched for his mothers chakra signature, it was a skill he had only recently started to learn and he wasn't really good at it. He had to send out a pulse of his own chakra and if it hit of anothers then he would know where they were. Eventually he would be able to instinctivly sense anothers chakra but he wasn't that advanced yet.

Blue eyes widened as his chakra pushed against anothers, it was dark and powerful, tinged with amusement. If the chakra had a colour it would be a dark purple, tinted with malice. It was in the room with him. Startled Kiyomi turned around swiftly, kunai dropped from their holsters on his fore-arms into waiting hands as he glared around the room.

"Come out! I know your in here!" he called and stiffened as he heard a dark chuckled from directly behind him. He tilted his head to see slitted amber eyes boring into his own. There was a pale man with long silky black hair. Kiyomis knees buckled as killing intent washed over him. The kunais clattered to the floor as the blonde clutched at his stomach and fought to keep his breakfast down.

"Hello Kiyomi. Your mother must have told you who I am." the man drawled and suddenly it all clicked in Kiyomis mind. He knew exactly who this man was from his mothers description. He nodded shakily.

"Oro-Orochimaru-sama" he stuttered and collapsed as another violent wave of killing intent filled the room. Intense preasure bore down on him and he shook as he curled up into a ball in an attempt to escape the horrible drowning sensation he was feeling. Instead it increased and Kiyomi let out a whimper before falling unconscious.

______________________________________________________________________________

**(One hour ago)**

Orochimaru made his way to the little border town of Sakaime, it was time to collect his newest plan in the making. Little Kiyomi should be nearly six now, Miyabi was probably worn out with worrying when he would come to collect her adopted son. Kabuto had mailed her the papers some months ago and now the blonde was officialy known as Fukyuu Kiyomi, son of Fukyuu Miyabi.

The village was small but prosperous and there was a steady stream of civillians and merchants going about their lives. It was easy to slip past the border check undetected, especially to one of Orochimarus calliber. It was also easy to locate Kiyomi although he almost overlooked the boy because he looked so much like a young girl.

He had long blond hair that hung loose and was wearing an orange kimono with a dark blue butterfly design on the sleaves. The child walked with confidence as he smiled at the oblivious villagers. Orochimaru chuckled as many of the people remarked about what a pretty 'girl' Kiyomi was.

The boy just smiled softly and thanked them as he walked by. The snake sannin smirked as he watched the boy stop over at a house. He knocked on the door and a small dark haired woman opened it. Her face brightened when she saw Kiyomi.

"Ah Kiyo-chan! Zuka will be a out now." the woman and a few minutes later a little boy with brown hair came running out. He grabbed Kiyomis arm and dragged him to another house where a tall red haired girl came out. Together the trio ran to the local playground. Kiyomi laughed and played with them and it was clear that even the children thought he was a girl. It seemed the other boy, Zuka, had a crush on him, especially from the way he blushed whenever Kiyomi smiled at him.

Orochimaru left the playground and followed Kiyomis scent back to her house which was set at the outskirts of the village. It was a small two bedroomed western styled house with two storys and a little flower garden out front. It was painted a pale blue and the window sils and door were painted white. Standing in the front yard was Miyabi.

She bowed when he walked over. "Orochimaru-sama, you have come to collect my son." It was not a question but the dark haired man nodded anyway. He flicked his wrist and a tall brown haired woman stepped out of the trees.

"Pack your things, you will be accompanying us. Every child needs his mother after all and Tsuki here will stay in your place as my informant." the snake sannin murmered and the blond haired womans head shot up. Hope flickering in her orange eyes. She then looked at the woman who was to take her place. Tsuki had long chocolate brown hair and pale blue eyes. She didn't look very happy with the situation.

"H-hai Orochimaru-sama, thank you!" Miyabi said smiling gratefully at him, the snake sannin ignored her and looked around the yard. He nodded at Tsuki and she dissapeared in a swirl of leaves and dust.

"You will follow her while I wait for Kiyo-chan. I want to test him. After that Tsuki will double back and stay here under a henge." Orochimaru ordered. Miyabi hesitated and her hands twitched.

"Is something wrong?" the snake sannin asked, his voice laced with amusment. Miyabi shook her head furiously and bowed down lower.

"Nothing just . . . " she trailed off and Orochimaru looked at her expectantly. He blinked in surprise as she met his gaze, determination flaring in her eyes and he was slightly taken aback by the fierceness in them.

"Please, _please_ do not harm my son. He is everything to me! Please Orochimaru-sama!" she begged and a smirk twisted his lips as he nodded. Miyabis face flushed from relief and she too dissapeared. Orochimaru walked into the house. The furnishings were modest but it had a homey fell to it.

He used a weak genjustu to hide himself from view, scent and touch but didn't mask his chakra, he wanted to see if Kiyomi could find him. An hour later when the blonde came home Orochimaru saw that he was immediatly on guard and after a few moments noticed his presence.

The snake sannin knocked him out with killing intent, happily surprised that Kiyomi had lasted that long under the onslaught of KI and shunshied them both to a base in the Land of Rice to meet up with his mother.

______________________________________________________________________________

Kiyomi groaned and turned over, his head hurt and he felt nausious. He sat bolt upright as he remembered what had happened, wincing as the movement made the pain in his head spike. The blonde looked around to see he was in a small, unfamiliar room.

The walls were painted white and he was lying in a small bed with a metal frame. There was a small chest of drawers beside the bed and an empty desk resting against the wall opposite the bed.

The sheets on the bed where white as well and the room was lit from a single lightbulb hanging from a string on the ceiling. There were no windows and the only door looked like it was locked. He shivered and wrapped his arms across his chest, afraid.

The boy swung his legs off the bed and realised that he wasn't wearing his normal clothes. Instead he was wearing a white, girls nightgown. He frowned and tugged at his dress like attire. Who put him in this? Where was he?

The door opened and Kiyomis head snapped towards it, he relaxed as his mother walked into the room, her familiar chakra signature flaring to reasure him. She smiled warmly as he ran over to her and flung his arms around her neck and held on tightly.

She hugged him back as he burried his face in her white blond hair, tears streaming down his face. Miyabi looked worriedly at her son and rocked him slowly in her arms, making shushing noises. The blonde shook with restrained sobs as he let out the terror he had felt. So weak and helpless under the onslaught of killing intent, he had been utterly defensless and he hated it.

"Its okay sweetie, its okay. I'm here now, shhh, I'm here now" she murmered and eventualy Kiyomi stopped shaking though he didn't relinquish his hold on his mother. She continued to rock him back and forth and they stayed like that for what seemed like hours when Kiyomi let his mother go.

Miyabi stared at her son, concerned. The blondes face was set, determined, his blue eyes flashed with the smallest amount of self-loathing and his lips twisted into a frown. The older woman clutched him back to her chest but the boy stood there rigid in her embrace.

"I-I was so . . ." he muttered against the fabric of her shirt, Miyabi stroked his hair, brushing out knots with her fingers. He continued. "I was s-so _weak._" he finished and Miyabi blinked in shock. and she held her son out at arms length and looked into his eyes, forcing him to meet her gaze.

"What happened?" she asked. No, demanded. Kiyomi looked down as he answered.

"I came home and you weren't there, then I sensed Orochimaru-samas chakra . . . Th-the killing intent alone was enough . . . " the blonde trailed off ashamed and Miyabi hugged him tight again, this time he relaxed against her.

"Orochimaru-sama is one of the three leandary sannin, he is an amazing shinobi and I doubt that even I would last more than a minute against him, you have no need to be upset, he told me you did much better than he expected, you passed his test." Miyabi whispered into his sunkissed locks.

Kiyomi looked up at her hopefully. "I-I did?" he asked in a small voice.

"You did." Miyabi said firmly, lifting her son up and putting him back on the bed. Kiyomi squirmed a bit and giggled as she ruffled his hair. Miyabi reached into the chest of drawers and took out a blue silk kimono with a pink cherry blosom design and a pink obi. She helped Kiyomi get dressed and then ushered him out of the room.

They walked down a long corridor, the walls were painted white and the entire place had the feel of a hospital. The blank monotony was broken by the occasional door, there was not another soul to be seen, though Kiyomi swore he could here whispers and murmers in the walls. He tightened his grip on his mothers hand.

"Where are we going?" Kiyomi asked flipping back his long hair, his mother didn't answer for a while and when she did her voice was detached, overly calm. It made Kiyomi shiver.

"We're going to see Orochimaru-sama, you will be on you very best behavior and only speak when spoken to. You will be patient and not speak out no matter what. Other than that be your wonderful self Kiyomi." Miyabi said, lightening up at the end part but the blonde knew she was serious when she used his full name.

They reached the end of the corridor, infront of them was a large black door, with serpent shaped brass handles. Miyabi gripped one of the handles with her free hand and pushed it down and outward. The door opened and Kiyomi gulped as a familar smooth voice broke the silence.

"Welcome Miyabi, Kiyo-chan."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'm so sorry for not updating sooner. I went away on holidays for the summer and I only got back five days ago. There were no computers in the vicinity and I couldn't write up the new chapter. Please don't kill me!!!!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last two chapters!

Please read and review! ^^

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, that honour goes to Masashi Kishimoto.

______________________________________________________________________________

Chapter Three.

By KittyMarks.

"Welcome Miyabi, Kiyo-chan" Orochimaru murmered as the duo walked into the room. Miyabi bowed down and Kiyomi hastily followed her. Orochimaru stood up and apraised his kneeling subordinates. They were not alone in the room. Behind the chair the snake sannin had sat in were five children. They all wore white robes with purple belts and were trying their very hardest to look intimidating. They seemed to be only a few years older than Kiyomi. They were also kneeling but stood up at a motion from Orochimaru.

"These five behind me are Jirobo, Kidomaru, Tayuya, Sakon, Ukon and Kimimaru. They are to be Kiyo-chans training partners and teachers. They will also be your guides while you stay here as I have neither the time nor the inclination to lead you around." the black haired sannin said in a silky voice. Miyabi nodded quickly. Kiyomi just stared at the five behind Orochimaru, they were all rather unique looking.

One was very stocky with a shock of orange hair. Another had six arms and his long brown hair was held up in a high ponytail. The only girl had long red hair and large brown eyes that glared at him from beneath her lashes. There was another very strange one with two silver haired heads and grey eyes. The last was pretty enough to be a girl, though his exposed chest and adams apple said otherwise, he had long white hair and green eyes and two red dots above his eyes. They all stared at Kiyomi with different expressions.

Only one was openly hostile. The red haired girl glared angrily at Kiyomi and clenched her fists in the long sleeves of her robe. Kiyomi swallowed and atempted to smile at the other children, two of them, the large one and the six armed one smiled back. The two headed one smirked and the pretty, white haired ones lips remained in a straight, uninterested line. Kiyomis smile faltered slightly and he looked down again.

"Kiyo-chan, stand up and let me have a look at you. Sound five, leave" Orochimaru ordered. The five children left the room in single file and Kiyomi stood up nervously, straightening the folds of his Kimono. Orochimarus eyes narrowed thoughtfully as he sat down. "There is something I need to inform you of Kiyo-chan" he said and Kiyomi stood up straighter.

"Yes Orochimaru-sama?" Kiyomi asked lowering his eyelashes slightly. Orochimaru smirked and leaned forward so as to look Kiyomi directly in the eyes. "You do know that Miyabi is not your biological mother?" he said and Kiyomi nodded. Miyabi looked up sharply and Orochimarus smirk widened. "Then you also know that you were not born in Sakaime." he continued and Kiyomi nodded again. "Do you know where you were born, and to who?" Orochimaru murmered his smirk widening again into a fierce grin. Kiyomi blinked and shook his head.

"You were born in Konohagakure no Sato. Recent information and your own looks have led me to believe that your father was none other than the Yondaime Hokage." Kiyomi gasped and his eyes widened in shock. Miyabi exhaled loudly and reached up to grab her little boys hand but was stopped by a sharp glare from Orochimaru, Miyabi dropped her hand but her worried eyes continued to look at her son.

"Do you know what happened on the day of your birth? Do you know what that village did to you? What your own_ father_ did to you?" Orochimaru asked kneeling down beside Kiyomi and taking both of the blondes shaking hands in his own. Kiyomi shook his head so fast it blurred and he looked at the dark haired man with wide, confused eyes. Like he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"On the day of your birth the Kyuubi No Yoko attacked Konoha. In an effort to save his beloved village the Yondaime sacrificed his life to seal it away inside his only son. You, Kiyomi. He sealed the demon away in you." Kiyomi backed away from the sannin and continued shaking his head franticly. "No, no, no, no. NO!" he yelled and fell backwards onto the floor. Orochimaru stood and crossed his arms.

"Oh stop whining, your smarter than that Kiyomi. You, thanks to that bumbling fool of a Kage have more latent power than the five Kages combined. I can help you reach your full potential. I can help you learn to use you power, control it and show Konoha what you can do. That village abandoned you when you were just a few hours old. Don't you want revenge?" Orochimaru asked his voice like velvet. He grabbed Kiyomis hands again and forcing him to look him in the eyes. Blue met gold and a silent conversation seemed to pass between them before Orochimaru stood up, aperantly satisfied.

Kiyomi stood still and looked at his hand. Miyabi bit her lip and hesitantly reach out a hand and squeezed his shoulder. The blonde leaned against his mother, all the fight seemed to be taken out of him as he knelt back down. Orochimaru opened the door and stepped out, he looked back over his shoulder, a smirk playing around his lips.

"Return to your rooms. Tomorrow morning at six one of the Sound Five will come to show you to the training area for a secondary evaluation." he was obviously speaking to Kiyomi. "Oh, and Miyabi. I want to talk to you, so stay here." he continued. Miyabi nodded and motioned for her son to move. Kiyomi stood up and exited the room. He had to pass by Orochimaru as he left and he shivered slightly when the pale skinned man looked down at him.

"Thank you, Orochimaru-sama." he recited dully before walking a bit quicker than normal down the hallway. He barely noticed the white walls and antisepic smell, his mind was on other things. Kiyomi gripped the sleeves of his kimono and took deep breaths. He was aware of a pair of slitted amber eyes watching him as he practiacly ran down the corridor. Undignified, he knew, and his mother would definatly talk to him about it later. Right now however, he didn't really give a damn.

He reached his room and stepped inside, slamming the door a bit harder than necessary. Kiyomi looked around the room again, taking in everything in a new light. He knew now that this is where he would be staying for the remainder of his time here. It was too utilitarian for his tastes, Kiyomi thought as he ran his fingers across the desk, they collected dust. The room obviously han't been used for quite a while before he had stayed there. He kicked of his sandles and walked over to his bed.

Kiyomi looked down and grabbed the fabric above his stomach. Above the strange tatoo he'd had ever since he could remember, the one that appeared when he moulded chakra. He now knew what it was. A seal. A seal to hold back the Kyuubi no Kitsune. A seal his own_ father_ had put on him. Kiyomi choked back tears of anger and he felt his lips curling in disgust. What type of man would _do_ somthing so horrible to a child. Let alone his own _son._

With a shaky sigh he wiped the tears away with the back of his hand and flopped down on the bed, the matress squeaked in protest but the blonde didn't care, he was more than a little mentaly exhausted and didn't even bother to undress or get under the covers before falling asleep.

______________________________________________________________________________

**(Back with Miyabi and Orochimaru)**

"You asked me to stay, Orochimaru-sama?" Miyabi asked narrowing her orange eyes as she looked up at the snake sanin. He was still gazing thoughtfully down the corridor. The man blinked slowly and turned to look at her before striding across the room and sitting back down again on the chair. Miyabi wondered why he kept doing that, to show that he could move about while she was confined to kneeling? To lord his superiority over her?

Miyabi had always felt nothing but gratiude to Orochimaru, how could she not, but now that her son was involved she could feel herself becoming more cold towards him. She knew that if it ever came between Orochimaru and Kiyomi that she would abandon the snake sannin without a second thought. The dark haired man knew this as well, judging from the look he gave her. Miyabi swallowed loudly and lowered her eyes.

"Yes. As Kiyomis mother you are a large influence on him. Your opinion will matter he most. I intend to bring out the most of Kiyomis potential but in order to do so I must have his trust. You command most of his trust, Myabi. Am I being clear enough or do you need a diagram?" he asked, lazily inspecting his fingernails. Miyabi ground her teeth, she knew exactly what the snake sannin was implying.

"I understand, Orochimaru-sama." she bit out and Orochimaru smirked down at her. "Good."

______________________________________________________________________________

**(The next morning)**

Kiyomi woke to the sound of someone pounding on his door. He blinked sleepily and looked around, startled to find he wasn't in his own room. Then the memories of last night came flooding back to him and he shot out of bed. His bare feet hiting the cold ground with a thump. He was still wearing his kimono from last night, though it was crumpled and his hair needed a brushing. He ran his fingers through the knots in his blonde locks irritably before walking over to the door and opening it.

Outside stood the girl from last night, the one who didn't like him. Her red hair was held back behind an odd hat and she held a flute in her right hand, her left hand was poised to knock again but paused when she saw Kiyomi.

"So your finally fucking up eh?" she growled and Kiyomi blinked in surprise. "Uh, yeah, sorry about that." he said "I need to get changed so I'll be out in a minute." he then closed the door behind him, ignoring the girls angry shouts. Kiyomi went to the dresser where his mother had picked out his kimono for last night. In one drawer there were some normal clothes so he pulled on a pair of tan three quarter lenght pants and a long sleeved black turtle neck. Kiyomi tied his hair back with a plain black ribbon and slipped on a pair of sandles before opening the door again.

The girl was standing there with a pissed of expression. She growled and grabbed Kiyomi by the front of his shirt and dragged him out of the room. "Hey!" Kiyomi yelled grabbing the girls wrist and squeezing hard. The girl hissed and let him go, she rubbed her wrist and scowled at him.

"Its half six, you were supposed to be up and ready by now! I dont care if you need your fucking beauty sleep or whatever but if I'm going to have to get up at some kami forsaken hour of the morning to train your lazy ass then I expect you to be up too, ya got that, fucking princess." The girl snarled. Kiyomi nodded, startled.

"So your going to be training me? I'm Kiyomi Fukyuu." the blonde said, extending a hand. The red head took one long look at Kiyomis hands and turned away. "Tayuya" she barked and started to walk down the corridor. Kiyomi raised an eyebrow, what the hell was a 'Tayuya'?. The red head turned around as if reading his mind, grabbed his hand and started to drag him down the hallway.

"My name is Tayuya. Fucking retard." she muttered. Kiyomi sent her a binding smile in response. His mother had always thought him that if people insulted you just smile at them because it ticks them off something terrible. The girl just narrowed her eyes and ignored him. Kiyomis smile morphed into a smirk as he thought about getting to spar with someone around his own age. It would be a great way of relieving the stress from last night. He pitied his opponent.

______________________________________________________________________________

A/N: I'm sorry, I know its short but I can't write up a fight scene or even a training scene right now. My mind is a blank so I'm going to just post what I have here and in the net chapter I will try my hardest to present a half way decent fight scene.


	4. Chapter 4

______________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: **I am so sorry for the late update. I literaly couldn't think about what to do next. Other stories and Ideas just kept popping into my head an I got so distracted that I forgot about this story . . . I'm really sorry!!! Forgive me!!

**Rated:** This chaper is rated T+ for Tayuya and mild violence.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

______________________________________________________________________________

_Retreating In A Different Direction._

_Chapter Four._

_By KittyMarks._

He let Tayuya lead him down through a myrid of twisting corridors and through dozens of empty rooms with hidden doorways to reach the training rooms. Kiyomi tried his best to memorize the route but it was so long and changing that he gave up after the first ten minutes. Tayuya was studiously ignoring him and only slowed down every so often when it looked like he was falling behind. Kiyomi irritably tugged out a few stubborn tangles from his hair, Tayuya hadn't allowed him time to brush it properly and it was making him more and more agitated as time went on.

Eventually after around an hour of walking they reached a small, wooden door, the only interesting thing about it was that instead of a handle it had a small circular seal. Tayuya bit her thumb and swiped the blood from the wound onto the seal. It glowed red and the door swung open to reveal a large arena sectioned into fighting rings and weapon ranges. The red head walked proudly through the door and Kiyomi followed with a scowl on his face as he continued to unknott his hair. Inside the rest of the Sound Five were waiting, Jiroubo was sitting on the floo/r with Kidomaru, they seemed to be having an argument about poisons. Sakon was lounging against the wall with Ukons head protruding from his shoulder, Kimimaru was expertly swinging what looked like a sword made of bone in a complex pattern. They all, with the exception of Kimimaru looked up when Kiyomi and Tayuya entered the arena.

Kidomaru grinned and stood up. "Hehe, newbies finally here huh? What took you so long Taya-chan?" he asked with a leer at the red head. Tayuya flipped him the bird and scowled "Don't call me Tayu-chan you fuck-tard! Princess here was putting on her fucking make up!" she growled and Kiyomi looked frowned "Tayuya, ladies shouldn't swear." he chided. "Fuck you fat ass." she retorted. Kiyomi stepped away from Tayuya with an expression of disgust on his face, he'd been thought since birth that good manners were essental for a kunoichi and shinobi alike. The red head paid him no heed and motioned for him to step into one of the smaller fighting rings.

"I've got to test you to make sure that your able to pull your own fucking weight! We don't need any whining motherfucking babies in Sound!" she hissed angrily as though the thought of Kiyomi being weak personally offended her. The blonde elegantly stepped into the ring and flexed his fingers by his sides. "Is this taijutsu only?" he asked and Tayuya nodded. He settled into a relaxed stance as Tayuya gently dropped her flute outside the ring, she shot a glare at the rest of her team. "If any of you bitches so much as fucking touch my flute I'll fucking cut your balls off and shove them so far up your ass you'll be able to see them when you talk! Am I fucking clear!" she yelled and the rest of the sound five, again with the exception of Kimimaru nodded. "Then lets get this fucking show on the road!" she cried and lunged suddenly at Kiyomi.

_'Sometimes being small has its advantages'_ Kiyomi thought as he ducked under Tayuyas lunged and shot out a foot to kick her in the stomach, the red head twisted in mid air to avoid the kick and landed in a crouch on the oposite side of the ring. Kiyomi scowled and slowly slinked backwards so that his back was against the ropes of the ring. Tayuya lunged again and he allowed one of her punches to hit, his face snapped sideways from a powerful punch to the jaw and he was momentarily dazed. Tayuya smirked and drew back the other fist to punch him in the gut but this time Kiyomi grabbed her fist and sidestepped so that the red heads momentum had her reeling into the ropes. He gave the hand in his grasp a sharp twist and Tayuya yelled out as the bones cracked.

"Motherfucking shit head!! I'll fucking kill you, you son of a bitch!!" she screamed and Kiyomis eyes widened as Tayuyas foot hit him squarely in the chest and he went flying accross the ring and banged his head hard of the ropes. He groaned and a small trickle of blood made its way down his chin. That kick had probably broken a rib or two. He grimanced and pulled himself upright, glaring at Tayuya who had a murderous expression on her face. Kiyomi dragged the back of his hand accross his mouth to wipe away the blood and crouched down low with both hands extended on front of him. Tayuya sneered at him and lept across the ring, she lashed out with her foot and it caught Kiyomis shouler, the sharp edge of her boot sliced through the material of his shirt and cut into his skin. The blonde hissed but waited until she started to pull back to catch her ankle with both of his outstretched hands.

He shot up into the air, dragging Tayuya behind him and then he spun around in a circle and hurled the red head back into the ring. She gave a cry of alarm as she smacked into the hard ground and the sound of bone breaking reached Kiyomis ears as he landed gracefully. Tayuyas eyes were narrowed in hatred as she stumbled upright, leaning on her right foot. "Shit eating bitch!" she hissed and Kiyomi coughed as pain spiked through his chest and more blood trailed down his chin, if he kept going then he might puncture his lungs. Tayuya bit her lip until it bled to keep from crying out at the pain from her leg, she gave Kiyomi a withering glare and hopped up onto one foot.

"Come on! Fucking princess!! I'm not fucking done yet, whore!!" she shouted and Kiyomi bristled. "I'm five you imbecile! Explain how I'm a whore!! And while I understand that I may be prettier than you, I am male!" Kiyomi spat with a sneer on his lips. The look on Tayuyas and the rest of the Sound Fiveds faces was priceless, Their eyes were wide and their mouths gaped in shock. "Your a guy! No fucking way!" Tayuya muttered and Kidomaru nodded in agreement. "You gotta be a chick!" he stated like it was obvious! "You were wearing a dress yesterday! Is that some kind of sick fetish?!" he yelled and Kiyomi flicked his ponytail back irritably. "Thats rich comming from the guy with six arms!" he retorted and the tan boy scowled. "You wanna start something!" he said menancingly, pushing up the sleeves if his robes and stepping forward. "Maybe I do!" Kiyomi shot back, glaring at Kidomaru.

"Enough." a calm voice broke through the tension and all five ( six if you count ukon) heads whipped around to see Kimimaru standing with one hand on his hip and the other gently grasping the hilt of his sword. "The test was to see if Kiyomi-san could last five minutes against Tayuya. He passed ten minutes ago." the white haired teen stated and Tayuya scowled. "Whats it to you pretty boy!" she asked as she gingerly hopped out of the arena with Sakons help. "It means that you should have followed Orochmaru-samas orders! .wont stand for trash like you going your own way." he all but growled and Tayuya blanched. "I wasn't ignoring Orochimaru-Sama, I just lost track of time." she muttered and Kimimaru narrowed his jade eyes.

Kiyomi slid out under the ropes and grimanced when a sharp pain shot through his chest. He coughed up blood and clutched his side as he sank to the floor. One of the ribs had punctured his left lung. The blonde gave a small gurgling sound as the organ began to fill with blood and his breathing restricted. "Shit! You went too far Tayuya!" Sakon swore as he lifted Kiyomi up off the floor gently and began to run. He was stopped by a pale hand on his shoulder and he slanted his grey eyes to see Kimimaru looking sternly at him. "I will take him to the infirmary and report to Orochimaru-sama." he said in a commanding tone and Sakon gritted his teeth. "As you wish." he spat and he handed a still coughing Kiyomi over to the Kaguya.

Kimimaru spared a short glance to the injured blonde in his arms before shunshining away. Kidomaru scowled and muttered. "Show off! When's Orochimaru-sama going to teach _us_ the shunshin! Playing favourites, feh!". Jiroubo nodded and eyed the blood on the fighting ring, when it was clear that Tayuya was in no shape to clean it up herself he sighed and took a rag and a bucket of water out from under the ring and began to clean the blood off the floor. Orochimaru got angry of they left the arena in any way worse that when they came in. Sakon lifted one of Tayuyas arms over his shoulder and helped her limp to the infirmary. Kidomaru looked around boredly and then up at Jiroubo who had finished cleaning, he had a glint in his eye as he held out all six arms. "Wanna armwrestle?". The orange haired teen just looked at him and deadpanned "Never again."

______________________________________________________________________________

**A/N:** Once again, I'm sorry its so late! Please review and let me know if the waits been worth it.

I know the chapters are short but I can't get much else out right now!

______________________________________________________________________________


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Sorry for the long wait. Again. I know its suckish for you awesome readers to wait so long for an update but I have other stories to attend to and the past months been filled with Birthdays and Christmas and stuff so I haven't had much time to sit down and write a decent piece. I hope this does justice to the appaling amount of time I've made you all wait.

**Warning: **Swearing (Tayuya mainly), General Orochimaru creepiness and some mild violence.

**Disclaimer**: Kishimoto is a strong man, he has refused to give into my bribe of cookies and give me ownership of Naruto. So unfortunatly I do not own Naruto, if I did Sasuke would be so dead that even Naruto himself would give up looking for all the pieces. (Sorry to Sasuke fans out there but he sucks! Big time!)

* * *

_Retreating In A Different Direction._

_By KittyMarks._

_Chapter Five_:

Kiyomi bit his lip to stop himsef from screaming, as it were a pained groan managed to slip out as Kimimaru shifted the bonde in his arms. Every breath was painful beyond anything he had ever felt before and Kiyomi knew that he'd been foolish in expecting that a fight with one of Orochimaru-samas shinobi would be easy. His mother had never worked him so hard as to break bones and this was an agonising new experiance for him. He smirked through the pain when he thought of Tayuyas angry face, at the very least he'd thought her not to underestimate him. He drew in a shuddering breath and tried to ignore the slight contempt in Kimimarus emerald eyes. The older boy was very careful, moving quickly but holding Kiyomi in a way so that his ribs would not be jostled any more, he'd carried wounded comrades before and Kiyomi wondered just how strenuous training in Oto usually was if Kimimaru was this familiar with broken bones.

"Were here." the white haired boy said stopping on front of one of the many black doors - Kiyomi hadn't even realised that they had gone so far from the training room - it opened soundlessly and Kiyomi gasped as he was taken from Kimimaru and deposited on a sterile hospital bed by a man wearing a white surgeons mask. "He's broken two ribs and one has punctured his left lung." Kimimaru supplied as the doctor ran a glowing green hand over Kiyomis chest. The doctor swiped his hand suddenly down the middle of Kiyomis shirt, the clothing parted and fell off his chest like it had been cut with a kunai, he could see where a part of his rib had pushed through the skin and a sliver of white was partially covered by dark red blood that oozed from the wound. Kiyomi coughed up more blood, his breathing sounded sickeningly wet and he grimanced as the doctor pulled out a large syringe filled with pale purple liquid, Kiyomi hated needles.

He turned his face away as the doctor plunged the syringe directly into his chest without a word of warning. The needle hurt like hell and Kiyomi bit back a yelp as it was removed with a small squelch. Soon what ever the hell had been in the syringe began to take effect and the pain from his chest started to receed into a dull ache. The doctors face was expressionless as he placed his glowing hand over his ribs and Kiyomi watched in fascination as the rib slowly sunk back into his chest, he could fell the other rib that was digging into his lung also retreat and fall back into its natural place. His lung knitted itself back together and the blood drained back out into the veins that sealed themselved back all felt weird and unnatural, Kiyomis mother was a medi-nin but he'd never seen anything like this before, it was amazing.

Kimimaru stood by the door watching with apathetic eyes, Kiyomi wondered why the older boy had insisted on bringing him to the infirmary instead of Sakon - Or Ukon, Kiyomi couldn't tell which. The doctor continued to examine Kiyomis chest, poking and prodding at the new pink skin with a glowing finger. Finally he spoke in a low voice, turning to face Kimimaru. "He will have to stay overnight to make sure the rib sets right. Collect him tomorrow." Kiyomi ground his teeth, he hated being talked about like he wasn't in the room but the doctor ignored him once again and gave a terse nod to Kimimaru. "Orochimaru-sama warned you not to badly injure him. I expect you to tell him exactly what transpired." he murmered and Kimimarus mouth twisted a little and when he answered his voice was glacier "Of course. I will return tomorrow." with a parting glance at Kiyomi the white haired boy left the infirmary, his sharp angry footsteps echoed down the corridor. Kiyomi looked over at the doctor who stared back with blank eyes and sighed. He was in for a long night.

* * *

Kimimaru walked briskly down the corridors, his hands clenched into fists at the subtle barb from the medi-nin. The man was an ex-Konoha nin and had worked with Orochimaru-sama longer than anyone else, he had supplied him with subjects to experiment on back in the shinobi village and had left with the snake sannin when he had been discovered by the Sandaime Hokage. He was very loyal to Orochimaru-sama but mistakenly assumed that none could match his loyalty, that none could be level with his devotion, Kimimaru hated that man with a vengence and despised the insinuation that he would be anything less than completely honest with Orochimaru-sama. He turned his thoughts onto the new recruit to stop himself from punching through a wall in anger.

Kiyomi showed promise but was hopelessly naieve when it came to living with shinobi within Oto. He was, Kimimaru conceeded, extreamly skilled for a five year old more skilled than the others had been and he could only get better but he was soft in a way that made the Kaguya wonder if he would ever be of proper use to Orochimaru-sama. He could see an innocence in the blondes eyes that was not present in any of the Sound Fives, even when they had first been brought to Oto they never hesitated when it came to killing, to surviving. It was a dog-eat-dog world in here and from the moment the others had set foot in Oto they'd understood that. Kiyomi did not, Kimimaru knew with one look at those wide blue eyes that the blonde would never be able to take pleasure in killing someone, he would never be able to harden his heart and become perfect shinobi and he would end up being more a hindrance than a help in battle. After all a shinobi who cannot kill is not really a shinobi at all.

His musings made the time pass quickly and before he knew it he was in front of Orochimaru-samas personal quarters. He hesitated slightly before knocking three times in quick succession. The door opened silently inwards, Kimimaru walked inside and closed the door softly behind him before turning to face Orochimaru-sama and bowing from the waist. The snake sannin raised an eyebrow at his student from where he stood next to a large desk stacked high with papers and folders. Being a Kage meant that he had to oversee the comming and goings from the youngest gennin to the most exceptional hunter-nin, it also meant signing an awful lot of tedious documents and release forms for said shinobi and handling the accounts of the village treasury.

Orochimaru rubbed his temples at the beginings of a headache and thought that he mightn't have been so angry at not attaining the rank of Hokage all those years ago if he'd know the amount of paperwork involved, he would have graciously stepped aside watch the Namikaze brat bore himself to death confined behind a desk while he, himself continued to exploit his freedom as a Sannin.

"Orochimaru-sama." Kimimaru said softly catching the Kages attention again. "Kiyomi-san has been injured during a spar with Tayuya, he broke two ribs and punctured a lung. He is currently residing in the Infirmary and is to be released tomorrow." he recited with his hands clasped loosely behind his back. Orochimaru frowned thoughtfully and murmered "Did he now? And what of Tayuya? Is she injured too?" Kimimaru nodded sharply. "Tayuya has fractured her tibea and has some muscle bruising but is probably on her way to the Infirmary as we speak." he answered. "She didn't go with you?" there was a note of annoyance in the snake sannins voice and Kimimaru quickly told him that Kiyomi had been on the verge of blacking out and needed immediate medical attention while Tayuyas wounds were less serious and could wait until after Kiyomi had been seen to.

Orochimaru nodded and looked down at a partiularly large stack of papers with barely concealed irritation, he was going to have to get one of his more competant shinobi to do this instead of him. "I thought I warned you not to injure him too badly. I fail to see how a talented boy like Kiyomi could attain two broken ribs within the five minute time limit."he murmered, lifting up a piece of paper from the top of the pile and glancing over it. He could sense Kimimaru tense anxiously. "Tayuya went to far and over the time alloted Orochimaru-sama." he whispered and the snake sannin smirked nastily.

"Bring her with Kiyomi tomorrow when Mako-san releases them from the Infirmary. I am not happy with Tayuya. Leave now." Kimimaru nodded and bowed again before hastily walking back out the door. Orochimaru was both bored and annoyed and Kimimaru, for all his hero-worship, knew that if he stayed any longer than neccisary he might end up with a few broken limbs himself.

* * *

Tayuya was pissed off. No, pissed off was far too mild a word, she was so fucking angry she wanted to kill something and Sakon was so fucking lucky that she could barely stand because the smirk he was wearing made her want to shove his head through the wall. If she was being completely honest she was really just angry at herself and how she'd let her fucking superiority go to her head when fighting the blonde asshole. The little fucker made _Kimimaru_ look manly and that was saying something, he didn't look like a five year old and he sure as hell didn't act like one, he held himself like he was some fucking noble and they were all his servents, the _hired help. _The red head had an arm thrown across Sakons shoulders, just above Ukons head, it was a freaky as shit and she seriously wondered why the fuck she hung around with these nutjobs. It was then that Sakon spoke out with an amused glint in his grey eyes.

"You just got your ass handed to you by a tiny, gender confused five year old. That must suck huh.?" Tayuya shot him a dirty glance and hoped his sarcasm choked him. She clenched her fist over his shoulder but refrained from hitting him. The evil little shit would probably leave her to make her own way to the Infirmary if she did, broken leg or no. Speaking of broken legs, hers really_, really _hurt. "Fuck you." Tayuya hissed at Sakon and he chuckled lowly in response and deliberatly shifted so she stumbled and shot her injured leg out to steady herself on reflex . . . "FUCK!" the red head screamed in pain as the broken bone pressed agonisingly close to breaking the skin. "Play nice Tayu-chan." Sakon chided and she held up her middle finger in response, panting harshly and trying her fucking hardest not to scream again as Sakon half dragged her around a corner and into the infirmary.

Tayuya narrowed her angry brown eyes when she saw Kiyomi propped up against two white crappy hospital issue pillows, his shirt was gone and she could see the angry red mark on his chest where a rib had pierced through the flesh, Tayuya grinned savagly at him as she limped past over to the creepy doctor and he looked back tiredly with a hint of annoyance. The doctor eyed the exchange with uncaring eyes and Tayuya wondered why a guy so apathetic became a _medi-nin_ of all things. Mako was by far the scariest person in Oto, Orochimaru had nothing on this fucker in the creep department. He had pale, dead eyes and even paler skin, his hair didn't seem to have a colour either, it was an odd non-blonde that wasn't thin nor thick and fell down to his chin. He had thin pointed features that were half hidden behind his surgeons mask, adding to the whole pedophile look and he hated everyone who was not Orochimaru.

"Tayuyas broken her leg. Fix 'er up Doc." Sakon said cockliy, shrugging Tayuyas arm off his shoulders, careful of his twins head and stepping backwards. Tayuya stumbled a bit and grabbed onto the side of Kiyomis bed to steady herself, she shot both the blonde and Sakon filthy looks before glancing up at Mako. He regarded her with disdain and Tayuya felt her lip curl in contempt as he lifted her uponto a hospital bed next to Kiyomis without a word of warning. "Watch it perv!" she hissed as her leg caught on a bar at the edge of the bed, she supposed it was used to hang clipboards on when it wasn't being a fucking nuansince to her leg. Sakon gave her and Kiyomi a mocking salute as he sauntered out the door, ignoring the snarl she gave him in response.

She glared over at Kiyomi who was still watching her with wary bue eyes. "What the fuck to you want princess?" she spat and the blonde flushed angrily and looked away as Mako began to heal her leg. Tayuya scowled and mentaly ran through ever swear word she knew - quite a few - to stop herself from punching the cocksucker of a doctor when he poked at the growing bruises on her leg to ascertain the damage. She had to recite the whole damn fucking list again when he informed her that she would be spending the entire fucking night next to the blonde wannabe girl so that her leg could set right. Tayuya glared icily over at Kiyomi and swore that she would cut of every last lock of his pretty ass hair until he actually looked his gender.

* * *

**A/N:** Blegh, it's short I know! I am sorry but long chapters are beyond me. Please review and let me know if you liked it. Thanks! You guys rock!


End file.
